User blog:MomoQca/A Grim Undertaking (dialogue)
Scene 1: Port Side :Hala Gorida :Thea! Have you eaten today? :I know how you feel. But you must care for yourself. It is important. :Thea Pilattis :I know. Thank you. I am all right. :Hala Gorida :You are not. You never dance as you once did. That is proof. :...Hmm? Are you BLADE? One finally comes to our aid! :Cross :Choice A — Worry: Show concern for the clearly depressed Thea. :Hala Gorida :She was betrothed. He was killed. :He was brave warrior. He was called Quegga. He stayed in Oblivia and held back our pursuers. He died protecting woman he loved. :He deserves proper send-off. For this, I need BLADE assistance. :But you are busy. Must be busy. All this time, no one responds. :But now you have come. Please give Thea comfort. :Please feed Quegga's body to mighty beast. This is proper. This is Prone way. :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? :Hala Gorida :Be careful. Cavern Clan scum still prowl Oblivia. :They are strong. They stop us laying Quegga to rest. It is hard to wait. Hard for all. :Thea Pilattis :Aunt Hala? He/She will return Quegga to beasts? :Hala Gorida :Yes! Then Quegga's spirit can depart for new lands. :You must also move on. You have gift of dance. You must share it with world. :Thea Pilattis :No. Quegga is not here to see. Dancing will bring only emptiness. Pain. :Hala Gorida :Thea is skilled in dances of Prone. But she is poor girl. Stubborn girl. :For many suns, she captured hearts of clansmen with dance. But now nothing. Not since that day. :It is sad waste. You must agree. You must also want to see such beauty! :Cross :Choice A — Agree: Express interest in seeing Thea dance. :Hala Gorida :Of course. Yes. All more reason to lay Quegga to rest. Then her heart is free. She can dance once more. :Contact me when you find Quegga's body. It is in Oblivia. In Barbarich Desert. :I will explain details of Prone funeral then. Scene 2: Barbarich Desert :Hala Gorida :Hello. It is Hala. :...Then you have Quegga's body? Good. Take it. Feed it to beast. :But first you must search body. Look for keepsake or other personal effects. :Thea will want something to keep close. :Cross :Choice A — Examine the body: Search Quegga's body for a memento. :Hala Gorida :...You found strange note? What does it say? :I hid...for Thea in...Scabland Fortress cave. Please...to Thea? :I see. He made her gift. But what? :Hmm. Curious. Can you go look for gift? I know I am increasing work, but it is important. :Gift may be perfect thing to cheer Thea up. :You BLADEs are noble. I leave it to you. :Cross :Choice A — Agree: Accept Hala's request. Normal Mission: Quegga's Gift Scene 3: Port Side :Hala Gorida :Have you sent Quegga on, Cross? :I see. He has become flesh of falsaxum. Very good. :His body has been devoured by powerful beast. Now his soul will know peace. :...And item he hid? Have you found that? :This... Oh! :Thea! Look! Fool Quegga left this for you. Then stood against Ganglion. :Thea Pilattis :...It is dancer's costume. :When Ganglion captured us, he had gift for me. He made it in secret. :...It was this. :Hala Gorida :Poor girl. Quegga is no longer with us. But you know what he tells you. :Thea Pilattis :...... :Hala Gorida :Poor girl. Foolish girl. :You found this, Cross. Tell her what it means. :Cross :Choice A — Explain: Say that Quegga wished for Thea to keep dancing. :Thea Pilattis :Ah... Ahhh! :He loved my dancing more than anyone. :But I ran away. I betrayed him in grief. :Hala Gorida :Thea... :Thea Pilattis :I will be reborn. I will take name of beast that consumed his spirit. :I am Thea Falsaxum! I will dance until last ember of my spirit goes dark! :Hala Gorida :Brave girl! How I have waited for those words. :Thank you. Thea found her strength because of you. :Please take this. ...And come see her dance soon! Category:Blog posts